Display technologies are emerging which have importance for a variety of applications. For example, new display technologies are being used in hand-held personal digital assistants (PDAs), head-mounted displays (HMDs), miniature monoculars or binoculars, etc. Recent advances in hardware and software technologies enable the application of powerful computing platforms in a comfortable, body-worn format. Application of wearable computers allows for individual users to remain integrated with information systems while operating hands-free and/or without hard-wire connection of such computers to other components. For example, wearable computers provide only a limited advantage if the computing platform must continue to be connected to a fixed structure for power and/or network connectivity. Consequently, wearable systems rely upon wireless network technologies to enable these systems to be integrated into collaborative environments.
There is an increasing need for field-portable personal information processing systems (PIPSs) which allow collaborative communication between a user and other parties or information systems that can provide the user with needed information and/or direction. For example, collaborative communication, diagnosis, and action among control room and field personnel in the context of large-scale processing plants is highly desirable. For example, such functions are required between control room and field personnel in the context of large refineries, petrochemical plants, and pulp and paper mills. Field-portable personal information processing systems allow highly mobile, wireless access to a plant information infrastructure such as distributed control system (DCS) point data and on-line procedures. Personal information processing systems are used by field operations and maintenance personnel to enhance situation awareness, increase collaboration among and between field and control room personnel, and reduce operator-induced control and communication errors in the day-to-day operations of a processing plant.
Conventionally, computer devices have been used to provide personal information processing system functionality. Such computer devices generally have included various display devices and user interfaces. For example, such devices may include notebook pad-type devices, tablet input devices, head-mounted displays for hands-free operation, small or wearable keyboards, or voice actuation devices.
However, conventional devices used for personal information processing systems do not recognize problems associated with the human interface requirements for such systems. Personal display systems impose various problems associated with the input devices being used, ease of movement of the user, and compatibility with changing and/or harsh ambient environments where users require such devices. For example, the wearing of a display on a helmet may provide obstruction of a user's vision. Helmet-mounted displays add weight to the already heavy helmets causing stress on the user's body. Further, such head-mounted displays get easily bumped around as the wearer walks under obstructions in a processing plant environment or any other user environment. Further, wearable and tablet computers typically have displays plagued by a limited screen size and/or have various user input challenges. For example, users of such personal information systems may wear gear such as gloves or be required to carry a large quantity of accessories or gear. Inputting information into a personal information system when wearing gloves becomes a difficult process with most conventional systems. Even just navigating through information available in such systems when in the field with or without gloves may be challenging.